gameshubfandomcom-20200213-history
PAX 2014: Qwizards Superfan Trivia Dungeon Adventure Quest of Doom Answer Key
Want to win a a signed copy of The Walking Dead issue #1 by writer/creator Robert Kirkman? Then take the Qwizards Dungeon Adventure Quest of Doom Quiz. Leave a comment on this article with your final score! One randomly selected winner will be chosen on September 20th, 2014. Giveaway is limited to residents of the United States and the United Kingdom only. Users must be 18 years of age or older. Users must leave a logged-in comment on this article page to be eligible. For full rules and details of the giveaway, please read the PAX 2014 Dungeon Adventure Giveaway Official Rules. Dungeon Adventure Quiz Answers 1. In the game Dark Souls, the player fights a large multi-headed beast named the Hydra that can be found in which wooded area? : A. Darkroot Basin 2. In Minecraft, what kind of tool is required to harvest obsidian blocks? : A. Diamond Pickaxe 3. Metroid Prime follows the exploits of Samus Aran as she explores which alien planet? :A. Tallon IV 4. In the indie survival game Don’t Starve, what helpful tool can players craft using 1 Twig and 1 Flint? : A. Axe 5. In Skyrim, many Nords revere a hero-god that the Empire bans open worship of. What’s his name? : A. Talos 6. In Limbo, the boy is pursued by a large creature while attempting to escape from the forest. What kind of creature is it? : A. Spider 7. In the Tomb Raider reboot, Lara Croft fights for survival on the mythical island of Yamatai. Which real-world country is it near? : A. Japan 1. Of the four ghost enemies in the arcade classic Pac-Man, which of the ghosts is the hero’s most dogged pursuer? : A. Blinky (Red Ghost) 2. In Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, the B.O.W. Nemesis kills which S.T.A.R.S member outside of the Racoon City Police Department? : A. Brad Vickers 3.What does Miles Upshur, the indie horror game Outlast’s main protagonist, do for a living? : A. Investigative Reporter / Journalist 4. Platform game Spelunky features four primary areas for the player to explore. What is the first area? : A. Mines 5. Which vehicle type was first introduced to the Grand Theft Auto universe in GTA V? : A. Submarine 6. In Payday: The Heist and Payday 2, which enemy type is the weakest, with the lowest accuracy, firepower, and endurance? : A. Security Guard 7. Which of the Need for Speed games was the first to introduce the “street racer vs. cop” gametype? : A. Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit 1. In the Gears of War series, the COG attempt to destroy the Locust’s underground tunnel network using what explosive? : A. Lightmass Bomb 2. In World of Warcraft, which boss from the 40-player Temple of Ahn’Qiraj was notorious for being unbeatable at first? : A. C'Thun 3. Which campaign in Left 4 Dead 2 requires the survivors to signal for help with a pyrotechnics display on a concert stage? : A. Dark Carnival 4. What’s the name of the Siren class’ action skill from Borderlands 2, which suspends enemies mid-air in stasis? : A. Phaselock 5. In Team Fortress 2, which unlockable weapon for the Sniper can be used to reveal enemy Spies and extinguish engulfed teammates? : A. Jarate 6. In Wildstar Online, which level 17+ dungeon instance is found to the southeast in the Auroria, a zone in Olyssia? : A. Ruins of Kel Voreth 7. What’s the name of the nigh-invincible enemy in the Gauntlet series often found in barrels or chests, notorious for draining players’ health? : A. Death 1. Which shoot ‘em up features a black and white polarity system that switches the color (and properties) of your ship? : A. Ikaruga 2. What classic 1986 Taito shoot ‘em up featured a three-screen arcade cabinet and multiple endings? : A. Darius 3. In Metal Slug, players can earn scoring bonuses, items, and weapons by freeing who? : A. Prisoner’s of War (POWs) 1. What Japanese horror game series involves taking photos of ghosts in order to defeat them? : A. Fatal Frame 2. In Alan Wake, players collect pages of a manuscript as they explore the game. What’s the title of the manuscript? : A. Departure 3. In Resident Evil, a large T-Virus infused plant by the name of Plant 42 can be defeated by mixing what chemical compound? : A. V-Jolt 4. In Daylight, what device do players use as their primary light source and map tool? : A. Cellphone 5. In the Dead Space series, what is the name of the necromorph type that is known to contain an organic explosive in its stomach? : A. Crawler 6. Which game, originally released in 1992, is designated by The Guinness Book of World Records as the first ever 3D survival horror? : A. Alone in the Dark 7. In Amnesia: The Dark Descent, there is a creature referred to as the Guardian of the Orbs. What is its name? : A. The Shadow 1. Fallout 3’s final mission features a U.S. Military robot commandeered by the Brotherhood of Steel. What is its name? : A. Liberty Prime 2. What’s the name of the race of humanoid creatures descended from humans who survived the nuclear apocalypse in the Metro series? : A. Dark Ones 3. Which artifact in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. games has the ability to absorb radioactive particles and reduce the effects of radiation on the body? : A. Jellyfish 4. The Black Mesa Research Facility in the Half-Life universe is located in which U.S. state? : A. New Mexico 5. What’s the name of the parasitic fungus responsible for the outbreak that infects roughly 60% of the population in The Last of Us? : A. Cordyceps 6. In DayZ, what item do new players begin the game with in addition to bandages and painkillers? : A. Flashlight 7. Which off-the-wall survival game takes place in a deserted futuristic Tokyo that has reverted to nature and is ruled by wildlife? : A. Tokyo Jungle 1. In Metal Gear Solid, which boss reads the player’s memory card and comments on their gaming habits and proficiency? : A. Psycho Mantis 2. After you kill Mother Brain in the original Metroid, how many minutes do you have to vacate the premises before the time bomb goes off? : A. 333 seconds 3. Notorious Street Fighter villain M. Bison powers his vicious attacks with a specific form of spiritual energy. What is this energy called? : A. Psycho Power 4. Which Super Mario Bros. spinoff finds Bowser teamed up with Mario and the gang to save the universe from the villainous Count Bleck? : A. Super Paper Mario 5. In which zone would you have found Onyxia’s Lair during World of Warcraft’s earliest days? : A. Dustwallow Marsh 1. Season 1 of Telltale’s The Walking Dead takes place entirely in what state? : A. Georgia 2. Melissa Hutchison voices Clementine in The Walking Dead. What two characters does she voice in The Wolf Among Us? : A. Beauty & Toad Jr. 3. What studio produced Sam & Max video games before Telltale launched Sam & Max Save the World in 2006? : A. LucasArts 4. Ty Corey Franck, story consultant for Telltale’s upcoming Game of Thrones series, also works as personal assistant to whom? : A. George R.R. Martin 5. In The Wolf Among Us, what mythological creature runs the Lucky Pawn? : A. The Jersey Devil 6. Tales from the Borderlands will tell its story from which two characters’ perspectives? : A. Rhys & Fiona 7. Which character from The Venture Bros. makes an appearance in Telltale’s Poker Night 2? : A. Brock Samson 8. Which character from 400 Days plays a significant supporting role in Telltale’s The Walking Dead Season 2? : A. Bonnie